Just Like You Never Left Us
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: When the guys run into a blast from their past thank's to a certain angel things may get turned upside down. Will an unknown past destroy their future? Castiel /OC/Dean possible in future. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Just My character A.J. And some others to come in later chapters. Story doesn't take place between any specific episode but, as Cass is in it, its after season 3. So now without further adieu hope you enjoy the story.

"Dude, did you REALLY need to eat three super beef burritos before we left Houston? We're not even halfway there and I can't breath."

"Aw suck it up Sammy!"Dean turned his head away from the road to give Sam a smirk.

"Can we at least crack a window?"Dean just shook his head and turned his attention back to the long stretch of interstate 35 ahead of him.

"So what is it exactly that Bobby's got us going after this time?"

"No clue but supposedly this ones a two parter..."

"2 for one ghosties and ghoulies. Just freakin' Peachy!"As if we don't have enough on our hands as is. Dean thought to himself as he reached down and cranked the radio up just as the first few notes of Zeppelin's Ramble On began to play. Sam looked out the passenger side window.

"This is going to be one long car ride." he said to himself shaking his head at Dean's horrible attempt at singing along.

The sounds of the engine of a purple 69 Chevy Camaro came to a stop outside a motel just off the highway not too far from Cameron, North Carolina. Out of the driver side stepped a 5'5, 140 lb brunette. She slung her dirty old duffel bag over her shoulder and walked into the "lobby".

She waited for the man behind the counter to tear himself away from his riveting fishing show. She drummed her nails on the counter loudly causing the man to Finally take notice of her. When he had, she wished he hadn't.

"There somethin' I can do for you sweetheart?" He said while eying her up and down.

"Yeah actually you can. First of all my eyes are up here Jethro! Second I need a room."

"You got a name baby?" She rolled her eyes. This one'll be easy to fool.

"This ain't Dirty Dancing. My name ain't Baby. The names Carmichael Lucy Carmichael"

"You alone sweet thing?"he asked handing her a pair of keys.

"No,I'm here with Mr. Mooney,"What a moron she thought shakin her head slightly. "even if I was I sure wouldn't be waistin' my time with a guy like you." She grabbed the keys,turned on her heels and was out of the office in a flash.

She walked into the dim lit room, threw her bag in the corner near a faded and stained chair,tossed her phone on the nightstand and fell back on the bed. Looking around she noticed the peeling paint on the ceiling, the dust covering the TV. , and the spot on the wall where a picture had once hung. It was the only spot on the wallpaper that wasn't faded to the puke green color the rest of the wallpaper had now become.

"Guess the maid's on vacation." She said to herself. She rolled over and reached out for her phone. She started going through her phone book searching for a number. "I have got to cut some of these numbers out. Some probably aren't even the same anymore." she said scrolling down the list. "Here it is." she hit the touch screen and the phone began to dial.

"Joe's Crab Shack. What'll it be?" the voice from the other line echoed through the receiver. "Thomas, your such a dumb ass! Where are you?"

"I'm about a half mile outside of Cameron."

"Yeah well I'm at Motor Inn. Room 213."

"Motor Inn what? They usually have names."

"No Motor Inn what? Just Motor Inn. You know like the lyrics everyone thinks is in the Night ranger song."

"You've finally lost it A.J."

"Dude just get your ass here. The quicker you get here the quicker we get this hunt over with and can go home. Oh and by the way. If the moron at the front desk that was eying me like a piece of steak asks. Your Mr. Mooney."

"Mr. Mooney?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucy Carmichael and your Mr. Mooney."

"The Lucy show . . . classic!"

"Whatever. Just get here all ready." A.J. Hung up the phone, tossed it back on the table and rubbed her tired eyes before finally letting them close.

Well that's one chapter down. Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is . Chapter two. I had an unfortunate family issue. And just sort of lost interest in writing for a while, I'm gunna try and write more sorry for the long delay and thanks to Emily for the review.

Same as always don't own anything from Supernatural. Only my characters.

* * *

><p>A.J. Woke the next morning to a dim ray of sunlight that managed to have made its way through all the dirt and grime on the screen.<p>

"Well it's about time you got up there sleepy head." Thomas said as A.J. Sat up rubbing her eyes. "Screw the pleasantries. I smell food! Where's it at?!"

"Aren't you just the little ball of sunshine!" Thomas said as he shoved a small paper bag across the table to A.J. Who just rolled her eyes as she plopped down in the uncomfortable chair and started unwrapping her food.

Thomas sat there watching A.J. Scarf down the food in front of her."So what's the deal? Vamps, ghosties, or demons? Oh my!"

A.J. just reached up one hand and suddenly a resounding thwack was heard throughout the room as she smacked her friend upside the head. "What the hell?!"

"That was for being stupid this early in the mornin'. Plus I think it's a vengeful spirit. It seems that there have been some mysteries deaths that have been goin' on over the past few years. . ."

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the local diner pouring over the morning paper while waiting for his and Dean's food.<p>

"Anything? " Dean said as he plopped down in the booth.

"Well I got a call from Bobby about some suspicious death in North Carolina. Seems the guy that passed fell down an old mine shaft."

"OK so he had a work accident. That's nothing new." Dean said as the waitress brought over their food.

"Who had the eggs over easy?" She said looking between the two. Sam raised his hand and she placed the plate down in front of him. "I take it your the one who ordered the super deluxe bacon, sausage, egg & pancake breakfast platter with a side of pie." She said in an overly bubbly voice.

Dean clapped his hands and rubber them together. "That'd be me darlin'" He said as she placed the plates down in front of him. "If you need anything else you just let me know boys." She said with a wink at Dean.

"You got it!" Dean said as he grabbed his fork and knife and eyed all the food in front of him. He looked up to see Sam staring at him. "What?! I'm hungry!" Sam just shook his head and went on finishing his explanation of their newest gig.

"He didn't work there. The mine has been abandoned for years. Says here he called his wife and told her he was on his way home from work . . ."

* * *

><p>"Says here he was reported missing by his wife when he never showed up home the next mornin'." Thomas said.<p>

"So guy calls wife. Honey I'm going to be home in a few and then he winds up down an old abandoned mine shaft. That don't add up. There has to be something more to it." A.J. Said as she took the paper and read the article for the third time.

"Says the last name is McIntosh."

"As in the apple?" A.J. Asked & raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. Says here that the funeral ..."

* * *

><p>"service will be held in town in a few days. Small gathering at the house to follow."<p>

"Well looks like we start there. Chat up some of the family and friends see if we can dig up anything about our buddy . . . what's his name again?"

"McIntosh. James McIntosh."

"McIntosh? Like the apple? Really! That reminds me." Dean turned around in his seat and spotted the waitress sitting behind the counter absentmindedly twirling a loose piece of hair around her finger. "Hey Darlin' another pie over here . . . make it apple! Oh and the check." he turned around again to get a glare from Sam. "What?" he said giving the best innocent face he could.

The waitress snapped out of her stupor and rushed over with the pie writing out the check she placed it in between the boys and placed the pie plate down in front of Dean. She smiled as she walked back over to the counter.

"Well would you look at that." Dean said holding up a small piece of paper wiggling it back and forth in front of Sam.

"What is it?"

"Huh. Her name is actually Flo. " Dean said handing over the paper with her name and phone number on it.

"Ugh, come on let's go Romeo." Sam said as he dug through his pocket for a tip.

He tossed the money on the table before following Dean to the front of the diner. Dean gave the waitress a wink as he waited for the owner to give him the change for their bill. She smiled and started fanning herself with her hand as they walked out to the Impala.

"Where to now?" Sam asked as Dean tossed him the keys.

"I'm driving?" "Yeah, dude I can't move. I'm stuffed!" Dean replied, slipping into the passenger side of his baby.

"Gee, it wouldn't have anything to do with the half pound of bacon, six sausage links, three eggs, a six stack pancake plate and the 2 slices of pie would it?" Sam said with a smirk as he pulled out of the parking lot of the diner.

Dean just shot him a dirty look. "Just drive. Smart ass. Head to a hotel. We'll head out from there in the morning and see if we can get any info on Johnny Appleseed."

Half an hour later the boys pulled into a motel parking lot. Dean looked up from his seat and looked at the name of the place. "Motor Inn. . . Are you serious? All I know is they had better not be playing Night Ranger when we walk in. I hate that song!"

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 2. feel free to review and leave a comment if you like. I have some different ideas rattling around for this one. So this story isn't ending anytime soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 same as always don't own anything Supernatural. Only A.J. & Thomas with some others to come in later chapters. Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites. Just a note. Anything in italics indicates thoughts.

Reviews & comments are welcome.

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning the sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon as A.J. yawned and stretched her arms behind her back and stood on tip toe. <em>Ugh I hate when I wake up early. Then again early is when ever the sun's still up to me. <em>A.J thought to herself as she lowered herself back down on her feet.

"Might as well go get the paper while Thomas is still asleep." She said to no one since no one was outside the hotel but her. "Damn! That means I have to go to the "lobby"." She even threw in the air quotes for good measure but it didn't matter much because no one was around to see.

_That means I have to deal with captain jackass at the desk. _A.J. shuddered both inwardly and outwardly at the thought of that.

Meanwhile a few doors down Sam was taking a shower. While Dean sat cleaning one of his many guns on the bed. He looked up from his current task to stare out the window and noticed a short brunette with purple streaked bangs pass the window with a not to thrilled look on her face.

_I'd so hit that. _Dean thought to himself. Then did a quick double take. "Wait a sec. Was that. . ." Dean jumped up from the bed and headed for the door. He threw it open and headed out only to notice the woman was no longer anywhere to be found. He spun back around into the room closing the door behind him with a confused look on his face. After a few minutes of contemplation he shook his head. "Nah, it couldn't have been."

"Couldn't have been what?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "Nothing man I thought I just saw someone I knew, guess I was wrong."

"OK . . . so are we heading out to see if we can find any more info about our case or are you just going to sit here with that goofy look on your face?"

"Shut up nerd boy!"

* * *

><p>A.J. made it into the lobby peeking around a corner trying to see if the owner was anywhere around. To her great luck he wasn't. She thanked the Gods for that, and with the stealth of a ninja she crossed the office and headed to the vending machine that held the morning paper in it. She grabbed the handle and gave a little yank. The door didn't budge. Then she cursed inwardly to herself for being so stupid. She had to put money in it.<p>

"Need some money there sweet thing?" She inwardly cursed again when she heard that voice. Then the cringe came. She quickly straightened up and turned to him.

"No thanks. I got it." She almost wanted to throw up when she saw how he was eye raping her. She hadn't even noticed that he was slowly closing the gap between them.

"You know a pretty thing like you really shouldn't be by yourself."

"Guess you have short term memory loss. I told you once already John boy, I'm not here alone and if you don't back up. I swear I'll turn you from Jethro into Ellie May!"

He had A.J. backed up against the near by counter and he was now inches from her. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of whiskey and b.o. emanated from the man in front of her. She balled up her fists as he reached out and ran his hand along her cheek. "Come on now darlin', don't be like that. Besides I don't see you here with anyone else, it's only you and me here suga'."

"I believe the woman has made it clear that she is not here alone."

The sudden addition of a new somewhat gravely voice caused both A.J. and the owner to turn around and look at the man before them. He stood stock still just looking at them. A.J. just stared back taking inventory of the new man. Short dark hair, blue eyes, dress shirt, slacks, blue tie and a long tan trench coat. _Not all that bad looking. . .wait what the hell am I thinking?! _A.J. chided herself mentally as he spoke again.

"The woman is with me. I strongly suggest you let her go and show her the proper respect or else. . ."

"Or else what? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" That was all the distraction needed.

"THIS!" A.J. shouted as she brought up her knee and kneed him in the family jewels. As he bent over gripping his groin in pain he looked up and hissed at her through his teeth.

"You Bitch. I swear I'm gonna . . ." That was all he managed to get out before A.J. brought her balled up fist across his face causing sickening crunch from the cartilage as his nose broke and started bleeding profusely. He took a step back, staggered a bit then fell backward on the floor in front of her.

She then turned her attention to the other man in the room. "OK, so what's your deal?"

"I was sent to find you Aurora." he replied. She looked at him warily for a minute before she stepped over the owner. She stumbled over the knocked out mans leg and fell forward. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms stop her fall. She looked up and met his blue eyes staring down at her. Straightening herself she pushed away from him a little.

"Who are you, and how the hell do you know my name?"

"I an Castiel, I am an angel, and I know your name because you are going to be a great help to my friends."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's a good one. I've never heard that one before." she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing. " I'm sorry I've head some whoppers before but an angel?! Really? Can you prove it?"

Castiel shook his head slightly. _Why must they always have proof. _He thought as he looked at her. There was a bright flash in the small room and suddenly behind Castiel what appeared to be the shadow of wings slowly unfolded.

"HOLY ..." A.J.'s hand shot to her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. She stepped closer towards Castiel and reached out a hand to touch the wings before quickly pulling it back. A.J. turned and looked at him. "Can . . .can I . . . can I?" She stuttered.

He looked at her and gave a small nod. She reached out her hand again. _This is insane. _She thought.

_I'm going to reach out and there isn't going to be anything there. I know . . . this is all a dream. I'll go to touch him and I'm going to wake up. _

She closed her eyes as she pushed her hand forward jumping slightly when she hit something solid, she opened one eye to peek at what it was. It was then she opened her other eye and noticed that unlike what she expected her hand hadn't gone through the wing in front of her, but had rather hit solid matter. She ran her hand softly up and down along the outside edge. She turned to Castiel when she heard a quick intake of breath.

"You can feel that?" He simply nodded before the light dimmed and the shadow wings were gone.

"Your the real deal. This is so. . . WOW!" She said as she stared at him. He took a step back and started to head to the door. A.J. quickly followed behind. "Wait!"

A.J. Ran out the door only to run right into Castiel's back. He turned to her. "Remember what I said. I was sent to find you Aurora."

His voice almost all but made A.J. weak in the knees when he used her full name. He handed something to her, she looked down at what he had handed her. It was a newspaper. _What the hell? He didn't have that before. How did he? _She thought. She suddenly felt a strong breeze, she looked up to ask him something and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3 down. I must say this one was fun to write thanks in part to the music I had playing.<p>

Especially the part with Castiel and A.J. I had a hard time at first but then I heard Bring Me to Life by Evanescence and it hit me. I don't know why but that song always reminds me of Cass for some reason.

Anyhow more coming soon. Thanks again for all the favorites. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have any drive to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who recently added this story to their alerts and favorites.

Disclaimer same as always. I own nothing Supernatural just my characters.

_**Bold italicized sentences = thought**_

* * *

><p>A few days later.<p>

It was a bleak, rainy day. The cemetery was packed with people. A tent stood over the open grave, another stood over rows of chairs for the mourners. The chairs were full so several mourners were standing in the rain, umbrellas over head. Watching the solemn scene before them.

"We are gathered here, not to mourn the loss of James, but rather to celebrate the life he led. Though it was brief, it was also rich and full." The priest began.

Standing among the crowd under a large black umbrella were two figures, one in a black suit and tie, the other in a black dress, heels and hair pinned up under a pill box hat with a black veil covering just below her eyes.

"So anything suspicious?" Thomas leaned over whispering to her.

"Not that I see, but the woman sitting there must be the widow." A.J. said pointing a finger toward the tent next to the grave. Just as she finished the sentence the priest confirmed her thought.

"A loving wife, a loving, mother, several aunts, and from the look of it a friend to many."

On the other side of the grave standing just under the tent behind the last row of chairs Dean was absentmindedly playing with his tie out of boredom. Sam elbowed his brother in the side causing him to shoot his head up and look at his brother. He turned to go back to what he was doing. When he noticed A.J. standing across the way whispering something to the tall man standing beside her.

_**It's her again. The woman from the other day. Why do I feel I know her from somewhere? **_Sam went to say something to him when he noticed him staring. He followed his stare till he too was looking in A.J.'s direction.

"Do we know her?" he turned to Dean waiting for his reply.

"I think I might but I'm not sure where from. She was the one I was talking about in the hotel the other day."

A strong wind suddenly kicked up and Cass stood behind Sam and Dean.

"Hello boys."

"Jesus, Cass! Warn a guy when your going to pop in will ya." Dean said.

"He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil . . ." the priest was just about done with the service.

"He's almost finished. We're gonna go to the gathering at the house. See if we can get any info about our case." A.J. whispered to Thomas as her eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes stopped when she caught sight of the tan trench coat.

_**It was the guy from a few days ago. Who is he talking to. Do I know him? **_

"Jesus said to them, 'I am the bread of life. Whoever comes to me will never be hungry, and whoever believes in me will never be thirsty. But I said to you that you have seen me and yet do not believe. Everything that the Father gives me will come to me, and anyone who comes to me I will never drive away; for I have come down from heaven, not to do my own will, but the will of him who sent me. And this is the will of him who sent me, that I should lose nothing of all that he has given me, but raise it up on the last day. This is indeed the will of my Father, that all who see the Son and believe in him may have eternal life; and I will raise them up on the last day."

_**I hate these things. They are always so depressing. Seriously who is that with, what was his name. . . he told me. Castle, Cazeal, Castile. . ."**_

"Castiel." She whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Thomas asked looking over at her.

"What?" she shook her head clearing her thoughts. "Oh, it, it's nothing." she waved him off dismissively.

"Are you all right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Fine. Let's get going. Looks like the place is starting to clear out." She said motioning to the now dwindling crowd that were all heading to their cars. They turned to leave, as they were walking away A.J. glanced back and there he was, he stood with two men and locked eyes with her. She looked down quickly when she felt a blush start to creep across her face. She turned her head and continued walking to the car.

* * *

><p>At the house there were several people coming as Sam, Dean and now Cass. Pulled up in the Impala. It was a typical antebellum house set back a bit on the property with a long driveway full of cars. Pillars lined the front porch with shuttered windows and rocking chairs on the front porch. It was basically a time capsule of days gone by.<p>

On the front porch sat an old woman in one of the chairs rocking back and forth with a ball of yarn in her lap knitting away. Sam looked over to Dean.

"I'll start with her then see if I can get anything out of anyone else."

"Yeah. I'll see if I can get any clues from in the house, and Cass . . ." this made Castiel look up in Dean's direction. "Just . . . try to blend in." he said looking a little worried at him as if he were afraid Cass would say something and blow their cover. Little did any of them know that inside the house. A.J. and Thomas had all ready had the same idea.

As Dean headed off into the house and Castiel headed off to who knows where, Sam stepped up onto the porch and approached the old woman. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Oh hello there young man." She said in a rather chipper voice.

"My name is Derek." He lied. "When we were younger I was a friend of James . . Your grandson."

"Great grandson deary." she chimed in.

"Great grandson, right. Can you tell me what happened. If it's not too much for you."

"Oh I can tell you a lot sweety. James was a good boy. He passed to young. Just like his great grandaddy and his granddaddy. His great grand daddy Jeremiah was such a sweet man. Handsome too! We had such a beautiful courtship. And oh the grand-babies, so many. Six in total. Five girls, the youngest child was finally a boy. Bodean. We all called him Bo. That would be James' granddaddy."

After a few more minutes of hearing the great grandmother go on about her family then her story started running into a mix of an old vacation and an in depth lecture on squirrels Sam decided he wasn't going to get any more helpful information. He thanked her saying that he had to head in and talk to some more of the family he wanted to catch up with.

"Such a sweet boy." The woman commented as he walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Inside Thomas was upstairs looking around for anything that might help him and A.J.<p>

He had given one of the relatives the excuse that he had needed to use the bathroom. He silently walked through the upper level of the house. He looked over his shoulder every now and then to make sure no one noticed him. He walked to a door checked the handle, pushed it open and slowly peeked his head in.

It looked like a mini library. Big bookcases surrounded the room a desk in the middle with a large wing backed chair, old oak paneling lined the walls full of old photos and paintings. As he was looking around he found an old bible among the many books. He pulled it down walked over to the desk. He sat in the chair and opened it up.

It was one of those old family Bibles where the history of the family was written. It started with a guy named Jebediah McIntosh owned a vein of gold in the 1830's and 1840's. His wife was listed as Blanch date of his death was June 15th,1840. Next was a listing for Ezekiel, Jebediah's son. Date of death listed June 15th, 1868, the list continued down the line. Right up to James. His date of death not yet written in. He whipped out his phone and snapped a few pics of the entries. Just as he was about to close the book he heard a voice. He jumped.

"I. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean. . ." he stuttered to the man in front of him.

"Don't worry. I know Aurora. I would like you to give her something." he walked to Thomas and placed a piece of paper in front of him. Thomas looked down at the paper. When he looked up to ask something the man had gone.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Dean was hitting up the buffet line when Sam came behind him to let him know about what he found out.<p>

"Dude you gotta try this chicken... it's heaven!" Dean said sticking a chicken leg toward Sam's face.

"I talked to the great grandmother and she said that her husband and son both died young just like James."Sam pushed the chicken leg out of his face.

"Get this I was schmoozing up some of the people here and found a lady who's a friend of the family, says she thinks it was the family curse that got James. Then when the widow came over she just dropped the subject and I didn't get much more from her."

Out in the huge yard there were children running back and forth playing. Castiel just stood there watching. From behind a small voice came.

"You know, if I was a kid and you were staring like that. I'd be afraid you'd kidnap me." He turned to come to face to face with A.J. He took a step back from her giving her some what Dean would call "personal space".

"You look kinda uncomfortable here." he just stared at her. When suddenly shouting from out front caused both to turn their heads. When the shouting got louder A.J. turned and walked out to the front of the house with Castiel not to far behind.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here!" a rather large and brutish man was in the face of a petite young woman no older than A.J. was now.

"I'm just here to pay my respects." A timid voice replied.

"You and your family are nothing but trouble. Get the hell out of here!" The woman was trembling slightly as the man in front of her pushed her. By now anyone that was in the house had gathered on the front porch to see what all the hullabaloo was. Dean and Sam included.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?! I said get the hell out of here!" he roared at the meek woman in front of her before shoving her again causing the woman to stumble backward and fall to the ground. A.J. couldn't take it anymore. Yelling at someone is one thing but pushing someone is a completely different matter.

"Hey, ape man!" She shouted getting his attention. "I don't know if anyone told you or not, but this is supposed to be a repast, some one just passed you should show a little respect for one. Now number two I don't know what Neanderthal family you were raised in but you NEVER put your hands on ANY woman."

"And who are you to stop me. Mind your own damn business."

"I'm the person here who isn't acting like a complete animal." She said through gritted teeth. Trying to keep as civil as possible. The man hauled back his fist and went to take a swing as A.J. bent down to help the other woman to her feet. Sam and Dean jumped down from the porch and started to run to help A.J. suddenly the man's fist meet with resistance as Castiel had caught his fist in his hand.

"What kind of coward would hit a woman?" he said giving the man a death glare. Squeezing his hand closed he caused the other man to yell out in pain.

"Ted stop it! James wouldn't have wanted this!"

Everyone had turned to see where the voice had come from. It had been the young widow who was now standing next to Thomas at the bottom of the stairs. Castiel released the mans fist from his grasp.

"If you can't behave civil leave. I don't need this. No one here does." She said as she turned and walked back in the house. Dean gave a look and followed her inside. Ted turned around and simply stalked off the property. A.J. stared at Cass and the young woman stood next to her straightening out her rumpled up clothing.

"Thank you." The timid voice said.

"A.J. snapped out of her stupor and turned to the woman. "Your welcome. You aren't related to that grade A douche are you?"

The girl gave a small giggle and replied. "No, my name is Barbara McGee, but every one calls me Bobbie."

"Let me guess your parents liked Janis Joplin."

"Good guess. So do you and your um?" She couldn't find the word to use as she looked at Cass. A.J. caught on and replied while Cass just sat there with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"This is my fiance. Cody. My name is Lenore" she said wrapping one of her arms through Castiel's. "and no we usually don't just jump into fights but that guy was WAY out of line."

"Are you all right?" Castiel said as he looked at Bobbie.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you and your brave fiance. I wish I had the courage she does. Well I should be going before anything else happens." She turned to go and A.J. reached out with her free arm to stop her. "Wait, here take this." She said as she took her arm from Cass and rummaged through her purse. She quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Bobbie.

"If you ever need to get in touch with me for anything just give me a ring."

"Thanks." Bobbie replied before finally leaving.

"Now for you." A.J. said turning towards Cass. "You know this is twice you saved my behind. I owe you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He looked a little confused at firs before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her shoulders and patting her on the back.

From the porch Sam and Thomas watched the whole scene when dean emerged from the house and joined them. Finally Thomas heads over to the car calling to her "Hey, chica. Time to head out."

"Thanks." She whispered into Cass' ear as she let go. She walked over to the Camaro and slid into the passenger seat.

"Uh, what in the blue hell was that?" Dean said giving Sam a confused look.

"I'll be damned if I know." he replied as they walked over to Castiel.

"Oh he is soooooo not poofing away without explaining this one!" Dean said with a small evil smirk crossing his face. "Come on Cass we got all the info we can so far. Time to go." he put his keys in his brothers hands and whispered. "You are so driving. I need to have all my attention on interrogating our little angel."

* * *

><p>As the Impala traveled down the highway Dean turned around in the front passenger seat to face Cass who was looking out the window.<p>

"You finally got a girl! Mozel tov! Who was the arm candy Cass?"

"She was a friend."

"Right "friend". She's a hot friend if you ask me."

"Dean I have seen what she can do when someone disrespects her. She is not one to toy with."

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet on Cass' part because he refused to give Dean anymore information about A.J. or his relationship with her or lack there of. This annoyed Dean to end. "You know I'll get it out of you yet." Dean said as he turned back to face the front of the car while crossing his arms and pouting like a little child.

* * *

><p>Finally the end of chapter 4. This one kind of got away from me a bit. I think this is the longest chapter so far.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - As always I own nothing Supernatural. Just my characters and the names of the towns people.

To avoid confusion. I will sometimes be using A.J.'s first name Aurora.

Thanks you to all those who have added and favorited this.

_**Bold italics = thought**_

_italic = writing_

* * *

><p>Aurora sat on edge of the bed taking off her heels and rubbing her feet. <em><strong>Damn I hate these things. <strong>_

Once her devices of torture were successfully off her feet and the numbness had left her toes she unpinned her hat letting the hair cascade down her back. She ran a hand through it shaking it out to its naturally wavy state. Thomas walked through the door and threw his jacket across the chair in the corner.

"Hey A.J. I got something. Look at these." He said handing her his phone. "Notice anything odd?"

Aurora scanned through the pics on his phone. "Is it just my imagination or did all the guys in the family die the same day? I mean years apart but the same day?"

"That's what I thought too." he said as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head. "I thought I was just imagining it at first. Kinda like when this guy showed up outta nowhere and scared the bejesus outta me. He said he knew you." He gave her a sideways glance as he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. He walked back over to her handing her one before sitting on the chair.

"What?. What did he look like?"

"Oh I don't know, taller than you and had an odd hugging contest with you right before we left the little fisticuffs you broke up." he replied as he dug through his pocket. He handed her the folded up paper. She unfolded it and looked it over.

_MOONLIGHT BAR 11 pm._

_555-2413_

_Castiel_

"So. . . who is he. Whats it say?"

"He's a friend. It's not important. _"_ she said as she folded the paper and stuck it in the top part of her dress.

She grabs her clothes out of the dresser and heads into the bathroom. Quickly scooping up her phone in the process. Once she had herself securely locked up in the bathroom she dumped her things on the counter and picked up her phone. She flipped through her contacts and added the number on the paper. She set a ring tone and hit the save button. About half an hour later she emerged in a purple t-shirt and jeans.

"I''m gonna head out to the bar. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna see if I can dig up any more info on McIntosh."

"Suit yourself. Don't wait up sugar dumplin' !" She ducked as Thomas chucked a pillow in her direction and flipped her off.

* * *

><p>"Where is he? He said be here. If there's one thing I hate it's an angle that's not punctual." Dean joked as he slid onto the stool in front of him.<p>

"Did you just use the word punctual? Kinda a big word for you there isn't it?" Sam smirked as he waved a hand getting the bartenders attention.

"Screw you. Your not the only one that can use big words." he flipped his brother off for good measure. "You see him anywhere?"

"Dean calm down it's just Cass not a date. Or is it?" He gave a sideways glance as the bartender put the beers in front of them.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smirked.

Outside of the bar Aurora was heading through the parking lot when from Aurora's pocket came.

Don't need no reason why Baby, baby, bayayby You're my angel Come and save me tonight You're my angel Yeah, come and make it alright You're my angel Come and save me tonight

"Hello."

"Aurora, are you where I told you to be?"

"Castiel? Yeah I'm just walking into the place now."

"Good I will be there soon."

"I'll give you a ring when you get here then."

"No need. Stay on the line."

Aurora heard an echo on the line as he was talking. "Are you in a tunnel or something?" She heard her own voice echo this time. It sounded like it was coming from behind her. She turned on her heels and came nose to nose with Cass. Both still held their phones to their ears.

"Uh I think I'm just gonna hang up now." She said taking her phone away from her ear and laughing.

"That was . . . quick."

He walked behind her into the bar.

"Hey Dean, lover boy is here." Sam winced as Dean unceremoniously slapped him upside the head.

"I don't swing that way sunshine." He said as he hopped down off the stool and made his way over to Aurora and Cass.

"Bout time you got here. Your feathery ass is late!"

"Well isn't he Mr. pleasant?" Aurora stuck a thumb over at him s as he looked Dean over. He noticed and gave one of his smart ass replies.

"Sorry sweetheart. I ain't in your league." he smirked.

"You know you may be right. Your not in my league. I'm playing in the majors while your still in the minors." Aurora watched as Dean's face lost its smirk fast.

"Dean this is . . ." Cass began before Sam came up and joined them.

"A.J. ? A.J. McLeod?" Aurora looked over at him. Thinking for a second her eyes went wide.

"Sammy?!" She squeaked out. "Little Sammy!" she pushed past Dean and jumped into Sam's arms almost knocking him over. Dean looked confused and Cass just stood there with the same deadpan expression he always wore.

"Girlfriend of yours?"

"No, but Bobby and dad's friend Ian used to have a bet whether you two would be." He replied finally escaping Aurora's vise like grip.

"Him? He's an ass why would I ever wind up with him, and who made the bet that I would? Remind me if I ever see them to smack them upside the head."

"Wait McLeod? Wasn't that the name of the guy that would help dad with hunts. The one I used to call the ginger bread man cuz of the red hair. He used to drop off that little girl at Bobby's. She always had her nose in everything I did."

"You! That was you?! The only thing I ever liked about you was your taste in music. You were the most annoying, arrogant brat I ever met!"

"Speak for yourself sister!"

"Ok we get it you hate her she hates you. That doesn't explain why she's here." Sam said trying to move the conversation along.

"I'm here on a hunt."

"Also I contacted her."Cass added.

"Contacted? You popped up out of nowhere in a dead-end motel and helped me out with the dirt bag at the front."

Dean took a sip of beer almost did a spit take. "Wait you went to her?" he looked at Cass and back at Aurora and pointed at her. "Wait a minute YOUR a hunter? Ha, ha, ha."

Aurora shot Dean a death glare. Suddenly Dean's eyes went wide. "You were the chick at the hotel."

"Smart boy. I was also the woman at the funeral. The one Castiel stopped from getting pummeled by the Neanderthal."

"So he's your knight in feathery armor. She was the one you were having the little love in with?" Dean said looking over at Cass.

"Yep he was. What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" Sam walked away and returned a few minutes later with a beer and handed it to her.

"That don't answer why your here."

"You got cotton stuffed in your ears. I said I was here on a hunt. Something to do with the McIntosh family."

"OH no, no you don't. . . that's OUR gig sister!"

"Sister? Why Dean I didn't know you cared." She replied sarcastic as she sat down in the booth Sam managed to find for them. "Me and my friend have worked this for a few days and besides it was tall, dark and winged over here who decided to call me here. So take it up with him." She said plopping down in the booth besides Cass.

"What the hell man?" Dean said shooting a look to Cass.

"Yeah why so mysterious? Inquiring minds want to know."

Cass leaned into the table like he was about to tell everyone a big secret. Everyone else leaned in too. "This is just one of many thing ahead. You will need Aurora's help."

"Thank you Mr. Mystery. You cleared that up so well." Aurora said taking a swig of beer. I got the feeling I'm gonna need a lot of these by the end of the night. So since we need to play nice let's compare notes. What did you guys find out?"

"I got a long story about all the men in the family dying early. Dean got something out of someone about a family curse how bout you?"

"Me and Thomas got the fact that all the men died the same day." She pulled out her phone and showed them the photos she took f what Thomas found.

"What do you mean the same day this is over four generations of men."

"The same day but different years. Not in the same year you idiot!" She reached over and whacked him in the head.

"Hey!" Dean Kicked her shin under the table.

"Ow!"

"Quit it Dean." he gave Sam a puppy face.

"She started it."

"Look it's getting late I got to get goin' why don't we all meet tomorrow and see if we can dig anything up."

"Sounds good. Here, your phone I put my and Dean's number in." Aurora took the phone and stood to go.

"How'd you get here?"

"Walked Sammy."

"We'll give you a ride. Were staying at the same hotel anyway. OW!" Dean had kicked Sam under the table and shot him a glance before he got up and made his way out to the car.

"This is gonna be a long ride." She said to herself. "You coming sweetie?" She said tugging on Cass' coat.

Everyone piled in the car. Dean Drove, Sam took shotgun and Aurora and Cass were in the back. Dean pulled out of the lot and cranked the radio. A Metallica song was playing Dean w as singing along up front and Aurora was singing along in the back. Sam shook his head. After a half hour they were close to the hotel. When they were a few minutes from the hotel Castiel reached down and shook Aurora who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Wake up. Aurora we're nearly there."

She stretched and let out a large yawn.

"It sounds like feeding time at the zoo back there." Dean said looking in the rear view mirror with a smirk. Aurora leaned over the front seat and flicked Dean in the ear.

They pulled up to the hotel. Aurora hopped out first. She walked over to Sam and gave him a crushing hug. Don't forget tomorrow." Sam said as he released her from his grip. Next she started to walk past Dean. "Don't I get a hug sweetness?" She walked up to him and made a face.

"Do I really want to risk catching something?" she said begrudgingly giving him a hug. Next she walked over to Cass, she gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a comfy pillow."She said before walking to her room.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 5 sorry I've updated my other stories so that's what caused the big delay with this.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the huge delay in the update. We've been remodeling our house and things have been a bit of a mess. Actually, bit is an understatement.

As always don't own Supernatural or anything related. I do however own my characters.

_**Bold Italic = flash back.**_

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam sat in their hotel room, Cass had popped off to who knows where shortly after they had left A.J.<p>

"You know, you could have been a little bit nicer to her." Sam said peeking over the top of the laptop resting in his lap to look at his older brother.

"The bartender? I was. If you weren't there I would have been so nice, I would have charmed her pants off!" Dean replied wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I meant to Aurora."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"You know there were times you two didn't always dislike each other."

"Ha, name one!"

"I can name a lot. Don't you remember any?"

"Hell no!" Dean walked over and plopped down on the bed,looked up at the ceiling and tried hard to think. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

_**The sun was shining, a light breeze blew through the trees in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Amid the junk cars, two young boys were running amuck chasing one another, from out on the porch a cantankerous older man came out wiping off a grease filled wrench and shouted to the boys.**_

"_**Hey, careful out there before ya bereak somethin', or yourselves." The boys just looked up a minute before taking off again and running out further toward the woods past the salvage yard. "Idgits." The man mumbled before walking back into the house.**_

"_**You aught to go out there and play. Ain't good for kids to be cooped up in a house on a day like this." He said to the nine year old little girl who was curled up in a chair with her nose buried in a book. She looked up with her bright brown and blue eyes. **_

"_**Do I have to, Mr. Singer?"**_

"_**How many times have I told you, it's Bobby, heck I'll even take uncle Bobby. was my old man, and yes. Go on, git out there. I'm sure the two idgits will let you play."**_

_**She sighed reluctantly putting the book down next to her. "Okay. I guess."**_

"_**Atta girl. You go keep them boys outta trouble." She hopped up and made her way to the door. She opened it and began to step out before she turned back to look at him.**_

"_**Bobby? When is uncle Ian coming back home?"**_

"_**Should be in a few days. Any one ever tell you, you ask too many questions?"**_

"_**All the time." She said before scampering out the door and heading to the woods.**_

"_**Dean, come on come out now it's not funny." A young Sam said as he was looking around the woods. **_

_**Dean had run off trying to keep his little brother occupied while their dad was out on a hunt. John had left Dean behind this time. He felt this hunt was too dangerous for him. Dean was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, from a branch the girl popped up swinging back and forth while hanging upside down.**_

"_**What cha doin?"**_

"_**Jesus, don't do that!" Dean said as he looked at her.**_

"_**Sorry. It was just a question. What's your name?"**_

"_**I'm Dean what's yours Batgirl?"**_

"_**Aurora Jade."**_

"_**Dean! Where are you?"**_

"_**He's over here." **_

"_**Hey be careful, your gonna hurt yourself."**_

"_**I'm fine. I do it all the time." She said as she swung herself up to sit on the branch like a normal person. **_

_**Sam cam bounding over to the two looking over Aurora who was now using the branch as a balance beam. Dean began to ask her something when she spun on her heels to face him she lost her balance falling from the tree.**_

"_**I told you to be careful." Dean said with a huge I told you so look on his face as he looked down at Aurora who was curled up in a ball on the ground. It wasn't till he noticed her body shaking like she was sobbing and the blood running down her leg that he knew something was wrong.**_

_**Reaching down he picked her up wrapping her arm behind his neck and his other hand around her waist.. "Come on." he turned to Sam. "Go back and bring the first aid kit out front."**_

_**Sam took off running. Minutes later Dean had Aurora sitting on the front steps as Sammy returned with the first aid kit. Dean looked over the damage quickly before disappering into the house. Sam came and sat next to Aurora. She looked over at him whiping the tears from her eyes and sniffeling a bit. "So what's your name pipsqueak?"**_

"_**Sam. What about you?"**_

"_**Aurora Jade, but you can call me A.J." **_

_**It was just then that Dean returned with a small bowl full of water and a rag. After dipping the rag in the water he wrung it out and began to clean the blood from Aurora's leg. She let out a small hiss and flinched as he got closer to the cut. **_

"_**Quit squirming."**_

"_**It hurts!"**_

"_**Of course it's gonna hurt, you fell ya dummy."**_

_**Looking down at the ground she mumbled. "You don't have to be so mean about it."**_

"_**Sammy hand me the peroxide." Sam handed him the bottle and he poured some on a piece of gauze. "Hey what's the story with your eyes, why are they two different colors?" He asked trying to distract her from the sting he knew would come when he touched her with the peroxide.**_

"_**I don't know. They've been that way ever since I was a baby, least that's what they tell me."**_

_**Dean had finished with the peroxide and being the cut was bigger than a normal band-aid he took out another piece of gauze and began wrapping her knee. What none of them had**_

_**noticed was that Bobby had been standing near the window watching the whole thing.**_

"_**I feel like a mummy." She said just as Dean was finishing up. Sam let out a laugh. Dean stood up dusted off his pants and brought the fiirst aid kit back into the house.**_

"_**Are you going to come back and play with us?"**_

"_**What do you wanna play?" **_

_**Sam scrunched up his face causign his small nose to wrinkle while he thought about it. "How bout tag?"**_

"_**Sure why not half pint."**_

"Dean, Earth to Dean. Anyone home?"

"Wha. . .What?"

"Ya zoned out there for a minute."

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>"There is no way I'm gonna clean up for her!"<p>

"Dean shut up and grab some bottles this place looks like a cyclone hit it." Sam retorted as he bent down picking up some bottles adn tossing them in a bag.

"Okay Samantha. Would you like me to get you a maid uniform for Christmas?"

Sam just shot him a look before tossing a wadded up burger wrapper at Dean's head. Dean grumbbled bending to pick up said wrapper while continplating actually buying Sam a maid outfit just to piss him off. As the boys tried to make the room look at least a bit presentable they heard a knock at the door. Dean's head shot up.

"I got it!" He ran to the door leaping over Sam who was trying to reach under the bed for a bottle that rolled under there.

"I can't believe how much crap you have all over the place."

"Hey, half of this crap is yours so your no angel in this either."

Dean opened the door, standing there A.J. and Thomas were in the middle of their own argument.

"Dude I would never be Aquaman, Aquman sucks! You can be Aquaman."

"Well who would you be?"

"Iron Man! Tons of money, fame, popularity and one hell of a party animal."

"Well what about the muppet babies. . ."

"What? What about the muppet babies?"

"I'd be kermet."

"Dude you can't be kermet. You can be Skeeter."

"Oh hell no bitch, Skeeter sucks. He's like the Aquaman of the muppets!" Dean watched their little exchange with a raised eyebrow before clearing his throat to get their attention. They both turned and looked at Dean.

"What up Spanky?" She asked pushing past him.

"Iron man."

She laughed. "Damn straight! Dean, Thomas, Thomas, Dean." She motiened between the two men giving them a short introduction as she looked around for Sam. She spotted him still trying to get the bottle from under the bed. A.J. rushed over and hopped on his back smacking him in the thigh. "Giddy up horsey." Sam bucked up in surprise.

"Whoa, we got ourselves a feisty one here." Thomas burst out laughing at A.J's statement.

"Uh, should we leave you two alone?" Dean asked smirking.

"Get off him Aurora. It's too early for your zainyness." Aurora hopped off Sam's back and extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry sweetie, I just couldn't help myself. It just looked too tempting."

"I'll bet." Dean added in before Sam gave him a death glare and Aurora slapped him upside the head.

"So we gonna compair notes here or what boys?"

"I ain't compairing anything till I get some food. . ."

"Oh your getting food? Good we haven't had any yet. Thanks ever so much for volenteerign Dean." Aurora said as she plopped in a dusty chair near the door kicking her feet up on the table.

"Not for you! My food. No food for you."

"Dean." Sam said giving him a look.

Dean pouted and reluctantly got up snatching his car keys from the nightstand. As Dean made his way to the door Sam whispered something in Aurora's ear. She quickly hopped up out of the chair and ran for the door. Flinging it open she yelled out right before Dean got in his car

"BRING ME SOME PIE!" He rolled down the window and flipped her off. She giggled befor skipping back into the room.

"Sooooooo. . . Here's what we got. She said pulling out some papers and scattering them on the table. "Oh yeah. Thomas this is Sammy. Sammy this is Thomas."

"Sam." He corrected as he looked over the materials they had produced.

* * *

><p>Dean was tearassing down the road mumbeling to himself one hand on the wheel as he dialed the phone with his free hand, after a few minutes someone finally picked up on the other end.<p>

"Hello?"

"Bobby, what the hell man?!"

"What?"

"Did you know?"

"What in the sam hill are ya talkin' bout ya idgit?"

"Aurora. . . Jade . . . McLeod."

"McLeod, . . . McLeod." Bobby had to think for a minute. "Lil A.J., Ian's niece?"

"Yeah, that's the pain in the ass I'm talking about! Did you know about her being here when you sent us on this hunt?"

"I had no idea. How is she?"

"Annoying. She's trying to muscle in on our hunt. She's nothing but trouble."

"Is she annoying you?"

"Yeah.

"Good ya idgit. Be nice. She's smarter than a whip that one. You can learn a thing or two."

"UGH! What is with everybody? She's not all that great. Anyhow, you got anymore info on our case?"

"Joe McGee. . ."

"McGee . . . where did I hear that name before? Hold on a minute Bobby." Bobby heard a muffled sound then Dean again. "Yeah I'll take two McMuffins with cheese, some McGriddles extra hash browns and some pie." "Hey Bobby, I'll call you back in a few." Dean hung up the phone and collected the food.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room Sam, Thomas and A.J. were discussing what info they had. "What was that argument about at the funeral?"<p>

"I still haven't figured that out yet but whoever that was yelling at the girl was out of line."

"Just a bit, that's why I stepped in."

"Cass too."

"Yeah, Cass too, he steps in a lot."

"Who's Cass?" Thomas asked looking confused.

"Tall, trench coat, I hugged him."

"Oh, still have no idea who he is."

"See what I have to deal with Sammy, he's like another Dean." Sam laughed just as Dean walked in the door.

"Oh my God! I've never been happier to see you!" A.J. hopped up and grabbed a few bags from Dean tossing them on the table.

"Was she talking to me or the food?"

"The food." Thomas replied.

A.J. looked up with a piece of hash brown hanging from her mouth. "What?"

Thomas shook his head, Dean rolled his eyes and Sam laughed. "And you say he's like Dean. You two could be twins with the way you eat."

Dean picked up the phone and called Bobby back. "Hey Bobby. What were you saying about Magoo..."

"McGee ya idgit."

"Magoo, McGee same thing." Dean said before shoving his mouth full of his breakfast sandwich.

" Joe McGee worked for Skinflint McIntosh during the Carolina gold rush of the 1830s and 1840s in southern Cabarrus County."

"That's the name of the guy who's funeral we were at. Seems the families males are getting picked off every generation. I still know I've hear McGee recently."

"It was the girl at the funeral that jerk was trying to bully." A.J. shouted in the background.

"This is an A B conversation . . ."

"Oh, real mature Dean!"

On the other end of the line Dean heard Bobby's laugh. "I see you two are getting along swimmingly. Put her on the line."

"What, why?"

"Boy..."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he shoved the phone in Aurora's direction. "Here it's for you."

"Who is it?" She asked taking the phone. "Hello?"

"How you doing. Been a long time since I talked to you last. You takin' care of the two idgits?"

"Bobby . . . Oh, my god! How are you." Dean leaned in trying to listen.

"Uh huh, yep. Uh huh."

"Well aren't you the conversationalist." Dean mumbled before he got elbowed in the ribs by Aurora. She rolled her eyes and went back to listening to Bobby on the other end of the phone.

"You said McGee? I ran into a girl named McGee. Yeah, big jerk caused a scene had to step in. Yeah, I'm working with the boys. . . well a boy cuz one is being a bit of a curmudgeon. " Dean reached over and flicked her in the ear. "Ow ya jerk! Bobby I'm gonna go. There may be one less Winchester the next time you get a phone call."

Aurora dove over the bed trying to grab Dean but he was quick and dodged out of the way. Aurora picked up a pillow this time her aim was better she chucked it at him hitting him in the side of the head causing his head to snap back.

Thomas and Sam just shook their heads watching the two. Suddenly A.J.'s phone rang. Thomas picked it up off the table and tossed it to her.

"Hello? Hold on, slow down . . .slow down. What? Listen to me. . . lock the doors and windows, call the police. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Who was that?" Sam said looking up from his computer.

"It was Bobbie. She said she thinks that guy is at her house. Come on. I'm not leaving her there with that ass alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer don't own anything Supernatural. Only my characters. Also I just want to let you know that Thomas is based off my friend (who is cool with the fact that I added him to this story.)So if any conversations between A.J. and Thomas seem stereotypical or a bit offensive to some, I do apologize in advance. They aren't meant to offend. They are just how me and my friend would really act around one another.

Outside Bobbie's apartment Ted was yelling and swearing up a storm. He backed up before smashing shoulder first into her door when it wouldn't budge from under him he tried again. Poor Bobbie was inside crouched behind her living room couch cowering. She let out a scream as she heard Ted hit the door again, she put her hands to her head clutching her phone in a death grip.

"Seriously, I know you have a lead foot, so why ain't we at Bobbie's all ready?"

"You wanna knock off the back seat driving there miss Daisy. I'm going as fast as I can."

A.J. looked up from the back seat at the speedometer. "Dude your pushing 75. This bad boy goes 110-130 tops! Come on you got a clear road… open this bad boy up! This is life and death here?"

"Calm down, Call her up and see what's going on." Thomas said. A.J. pulled out the phone and hit redial.

One of two things were going on here. Either Bobbie's door was made of steel or Ted wasn't a very bright man. He was still trying to break down the front door. The cops Bobbie had called earlier were nowhere to be found. Inside Bobbie was at the point of tears when her phone rang causing her to scream again. She suddenly realized what was going on and picked up the phone.

"He –hell- hello?"

"Bobbi, what's going on? Did the cops come?"

"N- n- no. He's still here he's trying to break down the door."

"Okay, Bobbie I need you to listen to me. You have to calm down we're almost there. Is he at the front door or the back?"

"The front."

"Listen when we get there I'm going to send one of my friends to the back door. I'm going to need you to go there and keep low and keep an eye out for him. If the cops aren't there me and my friends will deal with Ted out front."

"O-okay.. I'm going now."

"Remember just stay out of sight."

After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at Bobbie's. A.J. was the first out of the car and ready to head to the front and open up a can of whoop ass on Ted. A hand grabbed her shoulder and held it tight.

"Running into this isn't going to help her A.J." Sam looked down at her "Listen, Dean will go to the back and help Bobbie."

"He will?" Dean said from the side of the Impala.

"Ugh, fine. You and Thomas get her me and Sammy will deal with the Neanderthal up front." She reached into her bag and shoved something into her back pocket of her jeans be for tossing her bag into the trunk.

Slowly Dean and Thomas made their way around to the back. Dean tried the gate. It was locked. "Freakin' peachy." He mumbled as he began scaling the fence. Thomas looked apprehensively around before backing up a few feet and taking a running leap at the fence. He joined Dean near the back door a few seconds later.

Tap, tap, tap… tap, tap, tap.

Bobbie looked up and noticed Dean standing near the back door waving for her to come close. She slowly made her way to the door.

"Bobbie, open the door A.J. …"

Thomas elbowed Dean and whispered. "Lenore she told her that her name was Lenore."

"Uh, Lenore sent us." Dean quickly corrected himself.

Bobbie quickly flung the back door open and launched herself at Dean sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

A.J. slowly made her way around the house, there she saw Ted running shoulder first into the door trying to break it down. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled out.

"Hey assclown!" Ted looked up. "I highly suggest you back away from the door and leave. . . NOW."

"Oh and I suppose you're going to make me?" he replied with a smug smile.

A.J. reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out a gun. "I won't but I think my friend here will." She said as the smirk quickly disappeared from his face.

Inside Sam heard sirens in the distance. "I think it's about time we got out of here."

Dean let go of Bobbie and began to walk her out the back door with the others. That's when he spotted Aurora with the gun in her hand. "Son of a bitch!" He mumbled under his breath as he handed Bobbie over to Thomas. "Hold her a second."

Dean then left the three in the back and raced to Aurora's side. "What the hell are you doing you can't shoot him!"

"Says who?" Aurora looked at Dean out of the corner of her eye as the sound of sirens got closer.

"Says them if they get here and you're still pointing that gun."

"Boy toy is right, you should listen."

"Boy toy?" Dean and A.J. said in unison.

Sam waited in the car as Thomas and Bobbie made their way over. "Where are the others?" Sam asked looking up. That's when he saw Dean next to A.J. who had a gun. A.J. was slowly reaching her hand in her back pocket just as one of the cop cars resopnded to the scene.

"Crap!" Dean said as he too quickly reached into his back pocket and fumbled for something.

The cops got out of the car guns drawn and shouting. "Put the gun down and no one gets hurt."

A.J. flipped open the badge she held in her other hand. "It's okay, I'm officer Potter. This is my partner Wesley." She nodded in Dean's direction who had his hands up showing his badge also. "We got a call about someone trying to break in and assault a woman in this residence."

Dean looked arounded and spotted Bobbie, Thomas and Sam near the Impala. "The victim is over there." He said motioning to Bobbie as the cops lowered their guns. "He's the perp." He added pointing at Ted.

"The perp? Who are you, Ponch?" A.J. said through clenched teeth.

Dean reached over placing a hand on her gun and slowly lowered it. She sighed and tucked it away as she saw a group of the officers go after Ted who had decided to run. Another group were over with Sam,Thomas and Bobbie interviewing them.

"What the hell why were you going to shoot him?"

"I wasn't going to really shoot him Dean. Look." She opened the chamber of the gun to show him it was empty. "I was going to scare him."

"Come on Annie Oakley, let's join the others." "He came to the door and began shouting demanding to be let in, I called my friend here and then called 911." They heard Bobbie say as they reached the others.

"Why would you call your friend before 911?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm an officer. She trusts me. I'm the one who told her to call 911 and told her I would get here as soon as I could." A.J. lied to the officers.

Something seemed off about one of the officers taking their statement. He kept staring at A.J as he sucked on a lollypop. He didn't seem interested in Bobbie's statement at all. A.J. looked up feeling she was being watched. She met the officer's eyes and was about to look away before he finally spoke. "Excuse me officer . . ."

"Potter." A.J. replied curtly.

"Potter, right. May I talk to you alone? Get your version of what went down."

"Sure." Off in the corner some people had since come out of their houses and were standing around the scene watching the commotion in front of them.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning sweet cheeks."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I could have sworn I just heard you call me sweet cheeks."

"Um let's just start at the beginning shall we."

She glowered at the officer in front of her. He wasn't really anything special in her opinion. Just a Latino man with short dark hair around her height which was a bit short for a guy. The only thing that stuck out to her were his eyes. They were a pretty caramel color.

"The beginning was like I said when I was over there. I had gotten a call from Bobbie asking me to come over because tall dark and gruesome was harassing her again. I told her to call the cops and that I was on my way. My partner and I came as soon as we could."

"And the others?"

"They were here. They brought her out the back way while I kept Ted busy out front."

"Ted? Do you know the suspect?"

"Not personally." She sighed puffing out her cheeks. "Let me try it this way. A while ago I attended the funeral of Ted's cousin. Bobbie came to pay her respects and Ted apparently had a problem and tried to assault her then. My fiancé and I stepped in." At the mention of a fiancé the man seemed to frown a bit. A.J. just continued. "Apparently Ted felt that she wasn't too welcome at the funeral."

"How so?" He asked popping his lollipop back in his mouth.

"I didn't catch everything, but apparently there's this whole Hatfield's & McCoy's thing going on with the family. Apparently Ted didn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"And your partner he was there too." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, as well as the two over with Bobbie. You know how it is. Small town, everyone knows everyone."

"Well thank you. I think you've been most helpful." He said before reaching into his pocket and handing her a lollypop. She looked rather skeptical at him. "It's okay. It doesn't bite."

"You know, my mom always taught me not to take candy from strangers, besides it's not the lollipop biting that I'm worried about." She said.

"Ha ha ha, I like you." He said pointing a finger at her. "I'm Alberto. See now we're not strangers anymore." He said wiggling the lollipop in front of her silently begging her to take it. She reached out taking it from him, unwrapping it she gave it a small hesitant lick before popping it in her mouth.

"Oh, watermelon. Me likey."

"Glad you like it." Alberto said as he turned to leave.

As A.J. joined the others she saw a few officers bring Ted back in handcuffs and tuck him into the back of the cruiser.

"Okey dokey, so now what?" She said as she eyed everyone.

"Well Kojack, we're going to go investigate the mine where they found Ted's cousin."

"Not without us you're not."

"Um, yeah. I think we are." Dean replied.

"Sammy a little help here!" They both replied at the same time, each pointing toward the other.

"They could help. We could split up and cover more ground. Besides they are posting a guard here with Bobbie."

"Well now then, that settles it." A.J. grabbed Thomas and began to shove him into the back seat of the car and climbing in herself before closing the door behind her. Sam joined them as Dean stood frozen on the spot fuming. A.J. hopped up, leaning over the front seat she rolled down the driver's side window and began honking the horn.

"C'mon, we ain't got all night. Let's go slowpoke!"

Dean mumbled curses under his breath the whole way to the car. He climbed in shutting the door behind him still mumbling to himself.

"Aww, c'mon Dean –o it'll be a blast." She said reaching over the seat again and pinching his cheeks. Thomas grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her into the back seat. As Sam face palmed in the passenger seat.

"Get your Ass back here ya crazy biotch!"

"Hey, you almost made me choke on my lolly!"

"Well if you'd stop actin' like a crazy white chick. Speaking of lollipops a) Where's mine? And B) Where did you get it?"

"A) Your Ass ain't getting any. And B) that cop gave it to me."

"Uh, what cop?"

"Seriously ground control to Major Tom, you circuits dead or something? The Latin dude that pulled me to the side to talk."

"Oh, you mean officer Hello Nurse!" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Eh, he's okay. Not my type. You want him, we see him again he's all yours. Though he did have gorgeous eyes."

"And a nice Ass!" A.J. smacked him playfully on the chest.

"You are hopeless, we need to get you laid, A.S.A.P." Turning her attention to the front of the car again she flicked Dean on the ear. "We need to swing by the hotel before investigating the mine. "

"Sorry honey, it's a one way trip."

"Yeah one way right past the hotel, you can stop for five minutes ya big meanie!"

"Like you said princess, one way past the hotel."

"Dean, just stop and let them get their stuff. We need some things too."

"Philistine!" Dean replied to Sam.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Everyone but Dean piled out of the car and headed to their rooms. Dean popped in a Metallica tape and shouted out the window. "If any of you aren't back her in ten minutes with your assed in a seat I leave without you!"

"Blah, blah, blah." A.J. mimicked as she opened the door to the room her and Thomas share.

After about five minutes Sam returned tossing some things in the trunk. As soon as he settled into his seat, Dean revved the engine and sped off.

"Dean, what are you doing, what about the others? You said ten minutes!"

"I lied." Dean said not even turning to look at Sam.

"Oh, look at that we got everything we need, and with four minutes to spare. C'mon A.J. before Dean leaves us. "

"He ain't leaving us. He was just blowing smoke out his ass."

"Why is it every conversation that we have ends with one of us talking about asses?"

"Or balls." A.J. added tossing one of their bags over her shoulder. "I have to pee, I'll be out on a minute then we can go with Sam and the assclown."

A.J. headed into the bathroom to do her business. When she had finished she washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking up into the dingy bathroom mirror, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Castiel behind her.

"Jesus, Cas are you trying to give a girl a coronary?!" She gripped her chest as she stared at him.

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

A.J. walked out of the bathroom with Cas in toe. Thomas looked at the two and A.J just gave him a don't ask look. It was a few minutes befor Cas finally spoke.

"You need to be careful."

"Okay, cryptic much Cas. Careful of what?"

"The mine."

"How did you know we were headed to the mine?"

"Hello girl, all powerful angel remember…"

"Shut up ya nut."

"Shut don't go up."

"Wtf are you talking about?"

"You shut a computer down, you don't shut it up."

A.J. and Cas just shared a look of confusion before looking at Thomas. "What the hell is wrong with your crazy ass? Let's go."

The three walked out to look for Dean. "Wasn't the car over there?" A.J. said pointing at a now empty spot.

"Uh, yah." Thomas replied. "I told you he was going to leave."

"Son of a bitch! He ditched us! Cas, do me a favor, next time you see Dean, smite him for me will you."

Cas looked confused befor Thomas explained the short version of what happened. "I can get you there."

"Can you poof us up a car?"

"He's an angel, not Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents."

"Oh, shut down girl."

"Was the neck roll really necessary? Anyhow, Cas how can you get us there?" Castiel walked up and placed two fingers on each of their heads.

That's the end of chapter 7 Yes I know Dean and A.J. seem to have a terrible relationship with one another but don't worry, they will eventually grow on one another


End file.
